


T(in)adhana

by onlykji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer, Summer Love, tnx bbq ala aling bebeng
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo ng barbecue pero mukhang pati 'yung nag-iihaw maiuuwi niya.





	T(in)adhana

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentyms, jagi neyshun!!! dapat kagabi pa ito but SOUPRICE, happy balemntyms!!! everybody say thank u bbq ala aling bebeng!!!
> 
> enjoy, uwu, magmahalan tayong lahat!

Tumatagaktak na ang pawis ni Kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin umaandar ang jeep. Naka-ilang punas na siya ng pawis niya pero wala pa ring usad ang jeep.

  
  


Gustong gusto na niyang umuwi, please manong!

  
  


Lima na nga lang sila sa pagkahaba-habang jeep, may akmang bababa pa.

  
  


“‘Wag ka na bumaba, ate,” biglang sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat ang babae pero mas nagulat siya dahil sa ginawa niya, “Aandar na kasi! ‘Di ba, kuya?”

  
  


Pinanlakihan niya ng mata ‘yung driver. Nananalangin na siya sa lahat ng santo sa isip niya at mukhang effective naman. Pinihit na ng driver ang susi para gumana ang makina ng jeep niya at pinaandar na.

  
  


Parang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib si Kyungsoo dahil—sa wakas!—umaandar na ang jeep!  _ Thank you, jeepney gods! _ Pero biglang naalala niya ang dami ng kailangan niyang gawin at aralin dahil midterm season na ngayon, napa-buntong hininga na lang siya. Mabuti na lang at last day na ng exams niya bukas. Pwede na ulit matulog nang mahimbing.

  
  
  
  
  


Pagka-baba niya ng jeep ay sumalubong sa kaniya ang mga basang bata na mukhang tinusta dahil sa itim ng mga ‘to.

  
  


_ Ugh _ . Kalagitnaan nga pala ng summer ngayon at nagkalat na naman ang mga inflatable swimming pools sa street nila. Para siyang nasa Amana Waterpark, may mga nag-iinuman, may mga nag-chichikahan sa mga lamesa habang kumakain ng masarap na inihaw na liempo, may mga batang nag-aaway dahil sa pwesto sa swimming pool.

  
  


Nainggit siya nang slight. Bakit ba kasi May pa ang bakasyon niya? Naaalala niya ang mga summer memories niya with his family and friends. Siya lang kasi ang may bakasyon ng May sa kanilang pamilya at sa circle of friend niya kaya inggit na inggit siya.

  
  


Nagising na lang siya sa katotohanan nang talsikan siya ng tubig dahil may mga batang nag-talunan.

  
  


_ Nananadya rin talaga ‘no? _ Sinamaan niya lang ng tingin ang mga bata at nag-sorry naman sa kaniya. Buti na lang at naka-type B uniform siya dahil kung naka-white uniform siya at dala niya ang tackle box niya, baka ubos na ang dugo ng mga batang ‘yun.

  
  


Konting kendeng na lang niya ay nakarating na rin siya sa bahay nila. Gustong gusto na niya mag-pahinga at ipikit ang mata niya kahit isang oras lang. Halos dalawang araw na rin kasi siyang walang tulog dahil kailangan niyang mag-aral. Hindi na niya alam kung ilang litro ng kape, red bull, at gatorade ang dumadaloy sa ugat niya. 

  
  


Nang makapasok siya sa bahay nila ang unang pinuntahan niya ay ang kusina. Wala pa siyang kain simula umaga dahil wala naman siyang breaks kasi half day lang din naman.

  
  


“Ma? Ma! Nandito na po ako!” Dumiretso agad siya sa ref nila para kumuha ng malamig na malamig na tubig. Walang sumagot sa kaniya, mukhang tahimik din ang bahay nila pagpasok niya. Kapag kasi tanghali ay rinig ang ingat ng tv nila kahit nasa gate pa lang ang kung sino mang papasok pero nung pumasok siya ay hindi nakabukas ang tv nila.

  
  


Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya mula sa kaniyang bag at dun niya lang nakita ang text ng mama niya. 

  
  


Tama nga, wala siyang kasama sa bahay nila. At wala rin siyang makakain dahil hindi nag-luto ang mama niya.

  
  


May mga pagkakataon talagang napapaisip siya kung mahal pa ba siya ng pamilya niya.

  
  
  
  
  


Bumalik siya sa ref nila at tinignan ang fridge kung meron siyang pwedeng lutuin o kahit itlog man lang na pwedeng iprito. Pero wala siyang nahanap kung ‘di frozen na hipon, pwede na sana ‘yung kung wala lang siyang allergy sa seafoods.

  
  


Habang hinahalungkat niya ang buong ref nila saktong tumawag naman ang mama niya kaya agad niyang sinagot, “Ma! Bat naman walang pagkain?” 

  
  


“Hi din sa ‘yo, anak!” Bati sa kaniya pabalik ng mama niya, halos umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo. Sasagot na sana siya pero naunahan siya ng nasa kabilang linya, “Ganito, bili ka na lang kay Aling Bebeng ng pork barbecue. Dadalhan ka na lang namin ng Ate mo ng pagkain, ‘wag ka na magalit, bebe ko!” 

  
  


“May magagawa pa ba ako, eh wala na kayo?” Kumalma na ang sistema ni Kyungsoo pero except sa tyan niyang gutom na, “Basta madami ah, and ‘yung kape ko, Ma!”

  
  


“Okay, bunso. Love you!”

  
  


“Love you, too!” 

  
  


Kahit ayaw niyang lumabas ng bahay, kailangan dahil baka mamatay na siya sa gutom. Wala siyang choice kung ‘di pumunta kela Aling Bebeng para bumili ng pork barbecue. Buti na lang at konting lakad niya lang nandun na siya.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkadating niya sa tapat ng bahay nila Aling Bebeng parang umurong na ang gutom niya. Suddenly he’s full. Kahit hindi na siya kumain parang hanggang bukas busog na busog siya. Si Jongin, ‘yung apo ni Aling Bebeng, nakahubad habang nag-papaypay ng inihaw.

  
  


Sino ba naman kasi ang hindi mabubusog kung may makita kang hubad na Jongin Kim na nagiihaw sa tapat ng bahay? Tanned ang skin, medyo pinagpapawisan pero hindi mukhang gusgusin, mas malaman pa ang braso at leeg kesa sa barbecue-ng iniihaw niya.

  
  


Malinamnam. Ang sarap, ang sarap sarap. 

  
  


Baback-out na sana siya pero bigla niyang narinig ang kulo ng tyan niya.  _ Sabi ko nga eh, bibili na nga. _

  
  


Dahan dahan siyang pumunta sa lamesa kung saan nakalatag ang mga pork barbecue at liempo. Ang sarap ng amoy ng mga luto na, pero mas masarap ‘yung nag-luluto.

  
  


“D-dalawang barbecue nga…” sambit ni Kyungsoo, ni hindi man lang tinitignan ang lalaking nag-iihaw.

  
  


Nakayuko lang siya dahil ayaw na niyang madagdagan pa ang nga kasalanan niya sa buhay at namumula na kasi siyang parang kamatis. Ilang segundo ang lumipas at nakarinig siya ng mahinang tawa galing sa lalaki.

  
  


Napatingin tuloy siya.  _ Gwapo pero gago,  _ isip isip niya.

  
  


“Kuya, pabiling barbecue,” inulit niya baka kasi assuming lang siya at hindi naman talaga siya ang pinagtatawanan. Pero in fairness, cute siya tumawa.

  
  


Pero boy, he was wrong! Lalong lumakas ang tawa ng lalaki after niyang ulitin ang sinabi niya, “B-Bakit, kuya?”

  
  


Nacoconscious na siya dahil baka may kung ano siyang nasa mukha. Lalong uminit ang pisngi niya dahil doon.

  
  


“Ano kasi..”  _ tawa, “kasiiiii,” tawa,  _ “Kasi ganito…” hagikgik.

  
  


Uminit na ang ulo niya at sumabay pa ang tyan niyang kumukulo na, “Alam mo, tapusin mo muna ‘yang tawa mo.” Sabay irap kay Jongin.

  
  


Parang nag-panic bigla ang lalaki, nag-iba ang expression ng mukha niya, “Uy, sorry. Natawa lang ako kasi ang  _ cute _ mo tsaka sa pamilya kasi namin ‘to,  _ hindi ako nag-bebenta.. hehe..” _

  
  


Puta. Nagsusungit pa siya wala naman pala siyang karapatang magsungit. Halos hilingin na niya na kainin na siya ng lupa dahil sa kahihiyan.

  
  


“Pero sige, sayo na ‘to,  _ bbq. _ ” sabi sa kaniya nung lalaki habang inaabot ang tatlong stick ng barbecue. Hindi niya na alam ang nangyayari basta kinuha niya na lang ang barbecue at akmang aalis na sana, “Hep! San ka pupunta? Asan bayad mo?”

  
  


“Eto oh,” bigay ni Kyungsoo ng 50-peso bill.

  
  


Natawa na naman ang lalaki, “Gusto ko ‘yung number mo,” sabay ngisi, “ _ Kyungsoo.” _

  
  


Ha? Ano? Okay, teka, wait, pause. Naguguluhan kasi first of all, cute daw siya. Ang tagal nag-sink in sa itak niyang sinabihan siya ng cute. Second, kilala siya ni Kuyang BBQ which is nakakagulat dahil hindi naman siya naglalalabas ng bahay nila, and lastly, SIZ NUMBER DAW. Sobrang ANO???

  
  


Akmang babawiin ulit ni Jongin ang tatlong pirasong barbecue kay Kyungsoo, “Oh, akin na ‘yan. Ayaw mo ako bayaran eh,” sabay nguso ni Jongin. Nagpapacute pa, isip ni Kyungsoo, oo na, cute ka na!

  
  


“Bakit number ko kailangan mo?” Kunwari malakas loob ni Kyungsoo, kunwari kaya niya ang powers ng hubad na Jongin Kim.

  
  


“ _ Para makilala kita tapos next liligawan na.” _

  
  


Parang may kung anong espiritu ang sumapi kay Kyungsoo at agad niyang binigay ang cellphone number niya. Ganon ba kalakas ang hatak ng lalaking hubad on a hot summer day? NAKAKALOKA HA!

  
  


“Matagal na kitang crush eh, napapansin ko laging ka-chikahan ng lola ko ang mama mo pero ikaw, kahit kelan, hindi ko pa nakausap. Sobrang random pero crush talaga kita.” Sabi ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa kaniya. Feeling niya lalong uminit ang temperatura sa Maynila nang mga sandaling ‘yun. "Pakiramdam ko nga tinadhana tayo kasi natawang ko ng 'mama ang mama mo."

  
  


Hindi niya alam ang isasagot pero mukhang may sariling isip ang bibig niya, “ _ Thanks?” _

  
  


Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, ginustong magpalamon ni Kyungsoo sa lupa.

  
  


“Thanks?” Sambit ng binata sabay tawa, “Wow, thank you-zoned.”

  
  


Mabuti na lang at mabilis ang utak ni Kyungsoo sa pag-isip sa kung ano-anong palusot, “I mean, thank you,  _ bbq… _ Ah-- thank you sa barbecue.”

  
  


“Bbq pala ha, ang cute mo talaga!” Sagot ni Jongin sabay hagikgik. Gustong sumigaw ni Kyungsoo ng “ikaw din!” pero baka sabihin masyado siyang mabilis, syempre kailangan niya magpakipot. Nag-paalam na siya kay Jongin kasi baka tuluyan na siyang himatayin sa sobrang gwapo at dreamy as a person nito at baka gumive up na ang tyan niya, mag-collapse siya.

  
  


_ “Sige, eat well, bbq! Ingat! Liligawan pa kita!” _

  
  


Mayhaps mahal siya ni Lord dahil gusto lang naman niya ng barbecue pero mukhang mag-uuwi pa siya ng lalaking gwapo na hubad at nag-iihaw on a hot summer day. Thank you, barbecue gods!

**Author's Note:**

> Maaari ho kayong magreklamo sa aking tanggapan sa twitter, @jonginuggets.


End file.
